digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice To See You, Angie!
|airdate=(Ja:) September 14, 2010 (En:) November 24, 2013 }} Synopsis Mikey is still unconscious as and Angie watch on. While this is happening, 's army is attacking Beastmon's castle again as Jeremy helps to command Beastmon's army to fight them. The fight is watched over by Nene and a . Meanwhile, and IceDevimon begin working on thawing out a specific Digimon. Later that night, notices Angie becoming concerned about Mikey. Meanwhile, Laylamon uses a mirror in order to take control of Angie and steal the Code Crown from Beastmon, who delivers it to Laylamon. The others then notice that the Lake Zone's Code Crown is stolen, while Dorulumon explains Laylamon's predisposition to mirror magic. The next day, Laylamon attacks the castle with a defrosted and an army of Icemons. Daipenmon ends up overwhelming Beastmon's army as Mikey wakes up. As Laylamon tries to get the Lake Zone's Code Crown from Angie's hands until Mikey and Jeremy arrive. With the Fusion Fighters's help, Angie breaks free from Laylamon's control and slashes Laylamon in the face with the Lake Zone's Code Crown. Angered beyond control, Laylamon merges IceDevimon with Daipenmon and attacks the Fusion Fighters. Just then, and the arrive and protect the Fusion Fighters from the 's attack. Mikey digifuses , who destroys IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement. As Mikey attains the Lake Zone's Code Crown, Beastmon and Knightmon decide to join the Fusion Fighters. Meanwhile, Nene attempts to recruit Christopher and reveals her black Fusion Loader. Featured Characters (5) *ToyAgumon (8) |c5= *Icemon (4) * (28) * (14) |c6= * (1) * (5) |c7= * (14) * (26) |c8= *Pteramon (11) |c9= * (25) |c10= * (9) * (9) * (13) * (16) * (17) * (22) * (23) * (23) * (26) *' ' (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (34) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Knightmon, s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Knightmon, s }} , Pickmons, Knightmon, s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Knightmon, s }} , Pickmons, Knightmon, s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Knightmon, s }} s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname3=Starmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons, Knightmon, s }} , Knightmon, s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Knightmon, s }} , Pickmons, s) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Knightmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, s }} , Pickmons, Knightmon) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=PawnChessmon (White) |customname3=PawnChessmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Knightmon, Knightmon }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= * from Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen claims Laylamon uses MirrorBallmon to control other Digimon. Although MirrorBallmon has yet to appear in any official material, this episode has Laylamon using a mirror attached to a giant ball to control Angie. File:6-11 Tr-01.png|Laylamon's mirror }} de:Angie - Eiskalt erwischt!